Recuerdos
by iitzel
Summary: Solo rememorando nuestros errores,sabemos cuales fueron nuestros placeres


**RECUERDOS**

**CAP. 1 (El recuerdo de un ¿?)**

El cuerpo entero de la pelirroja tembló, las lágrimas saladas y tibias empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de esta, y en sus ojos se pudo notar claramente el dolor y vacío. Con cuidado y algo de dificultad llevo una de sus manos asía su plan vientre, la respiración se le corto al notar que no podía sumir su vientre como antes, como hasta hace poco.

-N-no…- Su voz se le entre corto, y su mirada se lleno de terror, su boca ahogo un enorme grito y las lagrimas tomaron velocidad en su carrera contra la gravedad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, tratando de contener la impotencia que empezaba a crecer en si misma, aparto con furia su mano de su vientre y se alejo del espejo para caminar lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de aquellas baldosas y lejos de aquella prueba que confesaba sin pudor alguno su crimen.

Bajo con rudeza su blusa blanca, suspiro cansada al notar que le incomodaba más de lo que debería lo ceñida de esta. Por que si, las blusas ceñidas a su cuerpo le incomodaban mucho, los pantalones y pantaloncillos ajustados la lastimaban y por ello ahora tenía que usar faldas más a menudo, y también, ahora tenía que sentirse peor al saber que sus molestias eran causadas por…, respiro hondo y llevo nuevamente su mano a su vientre, tocándolo por sobre la tela, quizá ella no quería a esa creatura pero al parecer esta si la quería a ella.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Linda, te encuentras bien? –Aquellos vocablos la sacaron de su mundo lleno de preocupaciones y el tono que su madre empleo también.

Ladeo la cabeza y miro la puerta, aspiro con fuerza aire y después lo exhalo. No era necesario que aquella persona se enterara de lo que le sucedía, además, todo debía de llegar a su tiempo y esto era algo que debía de posponer todo lo que pudiera.

-Si, estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes- Intento emplear la mejor voz de felicidad que podía, pero era pésima mintiendo y estaba seguro de que su voz había salido chillona y aguda.

-Esta bien… demo, espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, ¿Entendido?, en lo que sea-La inseguridad en la voz maternal se hizo notar enseguida, en cada nota y silaba, tratando de trasmitir seguridad asía la que era su única hija.

-Entiendo mamá, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes-La voz de la pelirroja sonó poco convincente, alterando un poco a la mujer tras la puerta que solo suspiro y asintió detrás de la misma.

-Claro, demo, solo recuérdalo-Y después de aquello los pasos que resonaron le indicaron a la pelirroja que la mujer ya se había ido.

Gruño con enojo, sintiéndose impotente de una forma torturadora y ahorcable, sintiendo como su hundía poco a poco en un abismo sin sentido y sin salida. Se tumbo encima de la cama y miro la blancura del techo, sintiéndose aun más mal de lo que ya se sentía y fue ahí, en ese momento, que una duda extrema le asalto, se sentó enseguida y saco del bolsillo de su falda su móvil, lo miro unos minutos asta que se decidió y le marco a alguien.

-_Moshi, moshi-_Contestaron al otro lado de la línea una voz varonil, sería y perfecta.

Los ojos castaños miraron unos segundos el móvil, y más preguntas le llenaron la cabeza, preguntas a las cuales temía de sus respuestas, por que no quería hundirse más, no quería sentir el filo de la daga en la garganta, y mirar como la ponían entre la espada y la pared, donde seguro su mundo acabaría en minutos o quizá, segundos.

-_No estoy para bromas, o habla, o corto-_Amenazaran por el otro lado de la línea, logrando que la pelirroja saliera de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Shirogane-kun-Intento hacer que su voz sonara firme, pero el temblor en ella fue palpable.

-_¿Ichigo?, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿Te ha pasado algo?-_Aquellas preguntas lograron hacer que pensara una mejor forma para preguntar lo que preguntaría.

-Si, si… em, yo…m-mira, hoy en l-la es-escuela me pi-pidieron hacer un tra-trabajo sobre la-la mutación, b-bueno, el combinar una sangre co-con otra-Explico con voz temblorosa y entre cortada, delatando un poco su estado.

-_Entiendo, demo, ¿Y eso a mí que me incumbe?-_Pregunto con voz fría y demandante la persona al otro lado, al parecer ignorando el estado de nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

-Bu-bueno, eso es pa-para científicos y que-quería preguntarte, ¿Qué pasa en esos casos?-La interrogante la hizo sentirse mejor, el descargar el peso de aquello, ahora venía el peso de la respuesta.

-_Eres una tramposa en cuanto a la escuela ¿sabes?, pues, depende, depende en primero si la sangre externa a la que ya hay en un cuerpo se puede fusionar, si lo hace y no es rechazada, también dependerá de la que ya hay dentro del individuo, por ejemplo, tu sangre es extraña, si se fusiona con la de, digamos, Mint, puede que se rechace y si en algún caso logra combinarse, se crearía algo así como un ser hibrido, ¿Con eso te conformas?-_Explico y pregunto de una forma profesional, logrando que la pelirroja se perdiera un poco.

Miro con extrañes unos momentos el móvil, asta que por fin logro procesar lo que le acababan de decir y la respuesta la golpeo de una forma sin igual, logrando que su mundo entero se cayera poco a poco, llevo de nuevo una mano a su vientre y dejo que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos nuevamente.

-_¿Ichigo, te encuentras bien?-_Los vocablos duros le hicieron despertar de nuevo.

-Em, si, gracias por la explicación Shirogane-kun, te lo agradezco- Y después de eso, sin esperar una respuesta colgó, su mirada y mente viajaron lejos, llenándola de angustia y sintiéndose mal de lo que le pasaría a lo que llevaba dentro de si.

Suspiro cansada. Aun no podía creer como había pasado aquello. Tomo las mantas entre sus manos y la levanto asta que estas le taparon la mitad de su rostro. Simplemente aun le era incomprensible el como había pasado todo, era asta absurdo de cierta forma.

_Un jadeo hizo un poco de eco en el bosque._

_Delatando un poco el estado de aquellos dos cuerpos unidos, la mirada rosada se encontró con la dorada antes de unir sus bocas en un beso feroz, la pelea entre ambas lenguas se empezó a propasar con fuerza antes de que un choque de caderas se escuchara._

_Un gemido salio de los rosados labios de la mew rosa al sentir como su espalda desnuda chocaba contra la corteza del árbol, arañando su tersa piel._

_El cuerpo entero de la pelirrosa tembló al sentir la grandeza de aquel ser dentro de ella, logrando que ciñera con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de ese ser alienígena._

_Su cuerpo se estremeció aun más al sentir como la lengua húmeda y el aliento caliente chocaba contra su piel. Los labios masculinos empezaron a decender desde su cuello asta su pecho. Tomo entre sus dientes el pequeño botón rosado y lo comenzó a mordisquear mientras entraba y salía una y otra vez, logrando que el sonido hueco de sus caderas resonara cada vez con más fuerza._

_Los gemidos y jadeos de placer no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mew rosada, que con gozo, dejo que su larga cola negra se atara con fuerza a la cintura del chico, acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, logrando que un gemido lleno de placer se alzara con más fuerza que los otros al sentirlo aun más dentro de si._

Cerro con fuerza sus piernas, sintiendo como el calor que se empezaba a crear en su centro se expandía rápido por todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar y como anhelaba de nuevo el toque de aquel hombre.

-…_Kisshu_…-Gimió con necesidad al sentir de nuevo esas ansias de que se enterrara con fuerza en ella.

Aun podía recordarlo, ciñéndose sobre su cuerpo, con sus intimidades rozándose, con sus labios devorándola, sus manos tocándola, sintiéndola. Simplemente, doto aquello en su momento le había parecido deleitable. A pesar de que era una relación destructiva, que solo se componía de esos momentos de sexo.

Había sido exquisita asta donde había llegado.

-Cariño…de verdad, solo dime que te sucede.-

Y la suave voz de su madre solo hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más, por vergüenza y por ansias, por desearlo de nuevo cerca como asta hace poco, y por desear que su madre se fuera de ahí, que la dejara. Ahora solo deseaba pensar.

_-Ba… bast-basta Kisshu ahh…-no pudo evitar gemir la pelirroja al sentir como aquellos dedos estaban encima de su intimidad frotando, haciéndola gozar nuevamente._

_Con fuerza tomo la floja camisa del chico, intentando en vano controlar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios al sentir como la mano experta se adentraba dentro del pantalón de pijama acercándose nuevamente a aquella zona ya sensible por la atención._

_-Venga gatita, solo un poco…-Susurro el intruso en su oído, mordisqueando un poco el lóbulo sensible, logrando sacar otro gemido de la chica.-Tus padreas gatita, recuerda que están a tan solo unas puertas.-_

_Susurro de nuevo, logrando por fin que la pelirroja apretara sus labios con fuerza mientras movía las caderas rítmicamente contra aquella mano._

_Él intruso del lugar no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna al notar el grado de excitación de la chica. _

_Y siendo un poco más malicioso, mientras apartaba la delicada tela ya empapada de sus pantaletas, hizo que su otra mano libre comenzara a viajar desde un constado de su cadera hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzándolo a amasar con delicadeza, apretando de vez en cuando el pequeño botón rosado que sobresalía debajo de la tela. _

_-…Kisshu…ah, ah…-_

_La ansiedad en su tono no paso para nada desapercibido por el chico, que aun arrastrando sus dedos por sobre la masa blanda de su centro, siguió el recorrido asta que con su dedo medio y anular invadió la tierna y calida cavidad húmeda de la chica. _

_Un jadeo más fuerte fue la respuesta de la acción del chico, que con ansias comenzó a penetrar con sus dedos la tierna entrada, mientras esta seguía con desesperación los sutiles movimientos._

_-Gatita, no me hagas esto…-suplico en un gruñido el chico en su oído, dejando un poco extrañada y enojada a la chica ante la perdida de velocidad de embestidas.-A gatas…gatita.-Ordeno seductoramente aquel intruso._

_Al terminal tales vocablos, se aparto veloz de la chica, que expectante ante lo que sucedería se dio la vuelta asta quedar boca abajo y con sus rodillas y manos se levanto. Estando en cuatro._

_-Mm…que linda vista.-_

_-Onegai…Kisshu…-suplico en voz baja, intentando controlar su estado._

_Él chico enseguida se coloco detrás de ella. Acaricio con delicadeza sus caderas, empezando a subir con cuidado hasta dejar que sus manos vagaran por el vientre de la chica, llegando después al último botón del pijama._

_Al escuchar un nuevo jadeo por parte de la castaña, la tomo enseguida de las caderas hasta hacer chocar el redondo trasero contra el bulto en sus pantaloncillos, logrando sacar un leve gemido departe de la chica. _

_Se inclino un poco sobre ella, logrando apretar aun más su hombría contra los glúteos de esta. Al estar lo suficientemente inclinado como para que su boca estuviera a la altura del oído se la chica dijo;_

_-Recuerda, tus padres…-suspiro en voz baja, dejando que una descarga de excitación llegara con más fuerza a su centro.-Onegai…gatita, solo un poco.-_

_Después llevo de nuevo sus manos asta los botones de la blusa de la chica, desabotonando lentamente uno por uno, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la tierna carne que dejaba descubierta._

_Acaricio con ternura su vientre, empezando a subir sinuosamente por este hasta dejar que sus dos manos tomaran los pechos de la pelirroja estrujándolos._

_Ante la acción del chico, esta empujo sus caderas asía tras. Logrando una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. El intruso apretó con más fuerza los pechos de la chica, tomando entre sus dedos los pezones de esta, obteniendo de nuevo como resultado un choque de de caderas._

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas.-_

_Y con algo de desesperación el chico soltó a la pelirroja. Le bajo con ansias los pantaloncillos y las pantaletas, dejando estos atorados en sus rodillas. La miro un momento antes de bajar sus pantaloncillos y dejar a la vista su miembro erecto en busca de atención. Tomo de la cintura a la chica y sin siquiera avisarle la penetro, obteniendo un grito de esta. _

De cierta forma se sintió asqueada al notar como recordaba cada detalle de todas las noches que pasaron juntos, sobre todo estas donde él hacía sus juegos sucios. Suspiro al notar como nuevamente su madre le decía palabras de aliente detrás de la puerta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuelo de lo que resiguió a aquella noche.

_Con poco cuidado él se sentó en la cama arrastrándola consigo. Consiguiendo dejarla sentada sobre si. _

_-Muévete.-Ordeno la voz roncamente masculina._

_Y no lo decepciono, con desenfreno comenzó a subir y bajar, siendo ayudada por él a levantarse. Los gemidos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación, al igual que el delicioso choque de caderas de ambos cuerpos._

_Una de las manos masculinas comenzó a decender de la cintura asta el clítoris de la pelirroja situándose justamente encima de su perla hinchada y comenzaba a acariciarla, logrando de ese modo sacar gemidos más fuertes de la chica._

_Y un leve toque en la puerta los alarmo. Cualquier acción por parte de ambos se detiene. Excepto el leve movimiento de las yemas encima de la pequeña perla hinchada._

_-Ichigo, ¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?-y al final de la simple pregunta, una embestida por parte del chico saca otro leve gemido de parte de la chica._

_De nuevo comenzó. El vaivén de caderas por parte del peliverde, una estocada más fuerte que otra mientras la chica muerde fuertemente su labio inferior y él descansa su frente sobre la espalda ya perlada en sudor. _

_-…Responde…-Susurra levemente él amante antes de mover con más ímpetu su dedo medio contra la hinchado y mojado perla de la chica._

_-¿Ichigo?-Y la voz alarmante y el sonido de forcejeo con la perilla de la puerta vuelve a llamar la atención de la chica._

_-He-e esto-… ¡ha!...es-es, fue solo u-una pes-…-_

_Y las palabras poco coherentes que salían de los labios rosados lograron que una risa juguetona saliese de su acompañante antes de subir su otra mano libre hasta uno de los pechos de la chica, apretando juguetón este mientras dejaba que su pulgar acariciara lentamente el botón rosado, asiendo de esa manera que leves toque eléctricos recorrieran la vértebra de la chica._

_-¡Ichigo!-Un poco más de forcejeo contra la perilla de la puerta fue lo que obtuvieron los vocablos de la chica._

_-Mm…Kisshu…-Susurre lento, intentando moverse un poco más alto._

_-Responde…-Le volvió a ordenar antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos obre su espalda, consiguiendo que la chica comenzara respirar frenéticamente._

_-E-estoy b-bien ¡mamá!...-Logro decir al fin, pero ante el toque de un dedo travieso tocando su unión un jadeo más fuerte salio al ultimo, siendo arrastrada las palabras._

_-¿Segura?, te escuchas algo agitada cariño.-El tono preocupado de la mujer logro que otra risita saliera del amante._

_-Gatita…su-suenas agitada.-Le repitió en un murmullo entes de dar un leve giro con las caderas y penetrarla con más fuerza, obteniendo como respuesta el giro de el rostro de la chica y un beso apasionado._

_Con delirio delineo los labios femeninos y penetro más profundo, y mientras ella gritaba por el placer causado, él aprovecho para deslizar su lengua a la cavidad bucal, enredándola con la de la chica._

_-Responde.-Ordeno de nuevo mientras acariciaba levemente con el pulgar el botón rosado, causándole una corriente eléctrica en la vértebra a la chica, logrando que sus paredes internas comenzaran a estrujarlo seguidamente._

_-Mhj… fue…es…una p-pesadilla.-Logro responder en el delirio, mientras sentía como sus paredes internas estrujaban con más fuerza el miembro dentro de ella. Sintiendo el calor expandirse levemente ante las sensaciones._

_-Bueno, veo que la pesadilla es muy recurrente. Mañana que sea más temprano hablaremos.-Y ante aquellos vocablos y afirmación, él peliverde se detuvo, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada llena de enojo._

_-¿Recurrente?... espero que esa pesadilla sea por lo menos buena.-Y ante aquello, las mejillas sonrojadas se revolotearon más y ante el boqueo de la chica, él amante dio una estocada más fuerte, logrando así por fin llevarla al clímax de golpe._

-estoy bien madre. Solo estoy cansada.-Respondió la chica al hartarse de todas las preguntas y palabras acogedoras.

Acaricio suavemente su vientre plano y con la mirada perdida en el techo, solo pensó una sola cosa.

'Pensaras en mi…Kisshu'

PD:

OK, no se si me salio, me inspire en un fic, así que, por fa me dicen shiii.

Sinceramente, les dedico esto a todo aquel que lo lea y quien allá leído "Enamorada de ti?"

Que por cierto, no ha terminado jeje….soy una irresponsable, lo siento -.-U


End file.
